feels like i'm falling in love alone
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"Or maybe I just can't get over you, 'cause I'm still in love with you. Either way, I Derrick Harrington, can't and may never be able to get over, Massie Block. And there's nothing I can do about it." *Oneshot* Massington.


**Feels Like I'm Falling In Love Alone**

**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**

Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause you're always there.

Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause your laugh reminds me of the chimes outside my front door that ring every time a zephyr blows.

Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause you're the most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on.

Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause we belong to the same social circle.

Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause in my dreams, I see us as what we always used to be.

Or maybe I just can't get over you, 'cause I'm still in love with you.

Either way, I Derrick Harrington, can't and may never be able to get over, Massie Block. And there's nothing I can do about it.

_

* * *

**"Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause you're always there."**  


* * *

_

I walk into homeroom and she's there. It's not unexpected. She's been in the same homeroom as me since the first day of school. Just like it should be.

But, the sight of her takes my breath away. It makes me rethink my sanity. It makes me slightly lose my balance and in some way, lose my head.

It makes me miss her.

* * *

**_"Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause your laugh reminds me of the chimes outside my front door that ring every time a zephyr blows."_**

**

* * *

**"Dude, are you coming over later to play C.O.D?" my best friend, Cam Fisher asks me as we're walking down the hall.

I'm about to respond, but I hear something. Something beautiful.

It's her. It's her laugh.

I turn my head quickly to the direction the sound's coming in and there she is, laughing with her head thrown back at something freaking Kemp Hurley said.

I keep staring, listening, wanting.

"Hello! Earth to bone head!" Cam's waving his hand in front of my face.

"Er, huh?" I ask, still a little out of it.

"Dude, what has been up with you lately?" Cam asks rolling his eyes.

Heartbreak, I answer silently.

* * *

**"Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause you're the most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on."**

**

* * *

**There's a Friday Night School Dance. Just some random dance that we all go to because we're either bored on a Friday night or our girlfriends dragged us to it.

My reason is unfortunately the latter.

Kristen's pulling me out into the dance floor for a slow song. I groan inwardly, but follow.

We start to dance, but I realized that her eyes are shooting daggers to someone over my shoulder.

I turn curiously and then stop dancing completely.

It's her.

She's wearing some kinda of purple dress that is obviously the envy of all the other girls here, but that's not what makes me stop dancing.

It's that face.

So indescribably beautiful.

An angel, at the least.

Perfect.

Kristen's telling me to look at her, but I can't move my eyes away.

* * *

**"Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause we belong to the same social circle."**

**

* * *

**"D! D! Freaking D! Wait up!"

I turn to see Kemp Hurley jogging towards me still clad in his chin guards and cleats. Sweat clinging to his bushy auburn hair and forehead.

"Wh'sup?" I ask nonchalantly, giving him a head nod.

"We're all heading over to Slice of Heaven. You in?"

"Hell yeah, man. When have I ever turned down pizza?"

He laughs, "You're right, man."

"So who's going to be there?"

"Me, you, Josh, Plovert, Cam, Danny, Vader, oh and I think Claire, Dylan, and Massie are coming. 'Cause Cam invited Claire and Claire invited the other two."

I stop walking when I hear her name, and suddenly, pizza doesn't sound so appetizing anymore.

* * *

**"Maybe I can't get over you, 'cause in my dreams, I see us as what we always used to be."**

**

* * *

**_"Hey babe." I greet her with a peck on the lips._

_"Hey." she answers smiling._

_"So what are we gonna watch tonight?" I ask. She called me earlier about going to a movie, which of course I agree to._

_"I wanted to see "Seven Sins", but instead can we just hang out at your house? Maybe rent a movie?" she asks with hope glinting in her breathtaking amber eyes._

_Of course_

_"Of course."_

_She smiles at me and leans in for a kiss._

That's when I wake up.

That's when I start hating myself all over again.

* * *

**"Or maybe I just can't get over you, 'cause I'm still in love with you."**

**

* * *

**From seeing her in the classroom,

to hearing her in the hallway,

to staring at her during dances,

to avoiding her presence at pizza joints,

to dreaming about the better times,

I, Derrick Harrington still love Massie Block.

* * *

_fin._

_

* * *

_Err, yeah.

Just a friendly little oneshot. I just realized that most, maybe even all of my oneshots, are like this^. Angst, or cheating, or one-sided. Haha, that's a little depressing:P

Reviews would be mega, btw, even if it made you gag in pure horror, ya know, the usual.


End file.
